


Follow Your Heart

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance/Fluff, Sexual Fantasy, Why Women Go Away to Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine takes a vacation to the beach to relax and do some soul searching about her wannabe relationship with Egon and the possibility of quitting her job. Can Peter convince Egon to follow her for a surprise vacation together?





	Follow Your Heart

Janine Melnitz was exhausted. For the past three weeks, the guys had asked her to help them with a few of the calls. Now, the calls had quieted down, and she was left with catching up the paperwork. Peter had promised her a week’s paid vacation whenever she was ready. She was about to cash in on it.

“Dr. V,” she called, walking over to his office area. 

“Yes?” Peter replied in his best British accent from behind his magazine.

“I wanna take my week’s paid vacation next week.”

He slowly lowered his magazine and looked at her. She was standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed. She had that stern look on her face, the one she uses when haggling a deal with him.

“And don’t you dare say you were kidding!” She warned him. 

He looked serious now. “No, Janine. I wasn’t kidding. You’ve really worked hard lately, and you deserve it. Give me a minute and I’ll write you out your paycheck so you’ll have some spending money,” Peter said, a genuine smile on his face. 

“Wow! Thanks!” She said excitedly. She had her check and went out on her lunch break to deposit it. When she returned, she handed Peter a slip of paper.

He looked at it and looked back at Janine. 

“That’s the hotel and phone number where I’ll be staying,” Janine explained. “I had already been looking; I booked the reservation at lunch. This is ONLY if an emergency comes up and you guys need me! And I mean an actual emergency! Not some kinda bullshit nonsense. Otherwise, I’ll see you guys a week from Monday.”

Peter smirked. “Whaddya gonna do? Lay out by the pool, relax, read?”

“Relax. And do some thinking and soul searching,” she replied, her eyes reflecting a bit of sadness.

Peter’s smirk changed to worried. “You’re not gonna quit, are you?”

“No, probably not. But I need to think about some things.”

“And by ‘some things,’ you mean Egon?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve been chasing him for years. I’m starting to think he doesn’t want to be caught? Anyway, I’m tired of the games. I need to move on, one way or another. I’m not planning on quitting. But if I start dating someone else, he’s gonna have to watch his boundaries. I won’t bring anybody by here if he’s gonna act like a total ass like he did with Paul Smart.”

Peter nodded. “Ok, but why is it that women always have to go away to think? It’d be a lot cheaper to just stay home and think.”

“We go out of town to get away from distractions and the things or people who are the reasons why we need to get away.” 

“Ah, I see,” Peter said. “Well, I will not call you unless it is truly an emergency.”

“And you remember what constitutes as an emergency?” Janine’s eyes narrowed.

“If the firehouse or some part of the firehouse explodes; if the world as we know it is about to end; or if anything happens to Egon.”

“To anybody, not just Egon!”

Peter chuckled. “Fine, you win. Enjoy your trip!”

Janine smiled. “I’m not leaving until tomorrow; probably won’t get there til late afternoon. I’m gonna head out now though to get packed. Have a nice weekend, Dr. V!”

“Hey Janine! Don’t forget to relax!”

She just waved as she left the building. 

*******************  
The next morning was Saturday. Peter had told the others about Janine taking her vacation. 

“Where’s she going?” Winston asked.

“Myrtle Beach, South Carolina; North Myrtle to be exact,” Peter said. “She left the name and number of the hotel she’s staying at.” He grinned slyly at Egon and slid the slip of paper over to him.

Egon looked confused as he picked it up. “Why did you give this to me?”

“Because she said she has to think.”

“Why do women always have to go away to think?” Ray asked. 

“I asked her that,” Peter replied. “She said she needs to get away from distractions … or from the source of what’s upsetting her.”

“She’s not quitting, is she?” Winston asked.

“Nope, I asked her about that, too.”

“Then what is her reason for leaving?” Egon asked. 

Peter looked at Egon, his expression almost angry. “She’s tired. Physically but also emotionally. She’s chased you for years and for what? So she can guess whether or not you’re ever gonna admit you love her?”

Egon stood abruptly, anger obvious on his face as well. “I refuse to believe that’s the only reason for her going to the beach! She said herself that she’s tired. We’ve taken advantage of her too long! She cannot continue to help us in the field AND keep up her desk work without taking time off!”

“Well, you know, there is a reason why she left her hotel information,” Winston pointed out.

“Yes, for emergencies,” Egon replied.

“Nope. She wants you to follow her,” Winston said.

Egon looked confused again. 

“He’s right!” Ray agreed. “If there’s really something there between you two, you’ll follow her there!”

“And if I don’t?” Egon asked.

“Then let her move on when she comes back,” Peter said. 

“But be man enough to tell her face to face,” Winston suggested.

Egon thought about this for a moment. Without a word, he walked out of the kitchen towards the lab.

Ray and Winston just shook their heads. 

“Give him time to think it through,” Peter told them. “Janine isn’t getting there until later today. He’s got time.”

They got a call shortly after their “discussion” at breakfast. It wasn’t anything too difficult and within an hour, they were on their way back to the firehouse. Egon had kept his mind on the job at hand, but now that they had caught the ghost, his mind was obviously somewhere else.

Once they got back to the firehouse, Winston hooked up the packs to charge while Ray took the trap to the containment unit. Peter headed to the shower and Egon went in the direction of the lab. 

A little later, Peter got out of the bathroom. He passed by the lab before heading to the bunk room for a change of clothes. He noticed Egon wasn’t there. He continued on up to the bunk room and stopped in the doorway. 

*********************  
Later that evening, Janine arrived at her hotel. She checked in and got her room key. The woman at the desk was very friendly, smiling warmly.

Janine got to her room and opened the door. She nearly passed out when she stepped inside.

“Good evening.”

“Egon?!” 

“I’m surprised you drove when flying is so much faster,” he replied with that quirky smile and an arched eyebrow.

Janine blushed. “Well, the drive down was relaxing.”

He walked over and took her suitcase from her hand, setting it down beside the queen sized bed. 

“Um, not that I’m complaining, but why are you here?”

“It was brought to my attention that I needed to follow you.”

“It was, huh?”

“Yes.”

“For what reason?”

“I have not been honest with myself or you; it’s time that I was.”

Janine was confused. 

Egon stepped closer to Janine, standing inches away from her. “If you want me to leave, I will. After all, you did come down here to relax and think.”

“No! Definitely not!” Janine said, grabbing Egon’s arm and leading him out to the balcony area. They sat down in the chairs looking each other in the eyes. “I do need to relax. The last few weeks have been brutal. But I’m also really glad you came down here! I still can’t believe it!”

“I … well … ahem …,” Egon took a deep breath. “Janine, it’s been very difficult for me over the years working so closely with you and watching you go out with other men from time to time.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I was afraid.”

“Egon, I’ve never known you to be afraid of anything!”

“I was, especially when Paul Smart was involved. It killed me to see you go through the pain he caused. But it still wasn’t enough to force me to admit it - to tell you that you deserve someone else. Someone who could treat you like the lady that you are; someone who could love you the way you need to be loved.”

Janine’s eyes teared up at his tender words. He had never been so candid with her. But she didn’t dare hope for him to say those three little words. She couldn’t handle more disappointment. 

“Do you … Umm … have any suggestions as to who this loverboy is?” Janine asked, her voice shaking. 

Egon blushed but not as much as usual. He took her hand in his. “I flew down here to tell you … that … it’s me.”

The tears flowed down her cheeks, her smile so bright that she could barely contain it. “I was hoping you’d say that!” She lunged forward and kissed Egon on the lips. 

He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. Janine cupped her hands on his face, moaning through the kiss. Afterwards, she was content to sit in his lap, resting her head against his neck. Egon held her close, reveling in the scent of her perfume. 

Slowly, she sat up. “Well, now that you’re here, Whaddya wanna do?”

“I think we should decide on dinner,” Egon suggested. “Then maybe check out the pool or perhaps a walk on the beach?”

“I vote for dinner and walk on the beach,” Janine agreed, her eyes sparkling. 

They went to an upscale seafood restaurant, then enjoyed a romantic walk on the beach. They strolled, hand in hand, laughing and talking. 

When they returned to the hotel room, Janine realized a potential problem and became very worried about Egon’s reaction.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, sensing her hesitation. 

“Well, when I booked the room, I asked for a queen bed since I’d be alone,” she said worriedly. “I don’t want you to … you know … freak out.”

Egon just smiled, somewhat mischievously. “There’s no reason to freak out.”

Janine felt her heart flutter, her temperature rising. “Egon! I never expected you to be so … eager!”

“Well, there’s room for both of us without …. ahem …, it’s fine,” he replied, his nervousness returning slightly. He had thought about this on his flight and knew he would have to be brave quickly. But as he stood here now, looking at Janine in a beautiful light blue sundress, he realized exactly how badly he wanted her. 

His eyebrow arched, a look of extreme sexiness making Janine hope that he would be tempted to make a move. Because she certainly wanted to! “I’m gonna go get ready for bed.” She gave him a quick wink. 

Egon opened his bag and pulled out his pajama pants and T-shirt. He also retrieved his toothbrush and toothpaste. He took his turn after Janine had come out of the bathroom. He couldn’t help but notice her royal blue satin pajama top and shorts she was wearing. Once he had gotten ready for bed, he saw that Janine had gotten comfortable on the right side of the bed. She was turned facing the balcony, her back to Egon. He got in the bed and got comfortable on his side, facing Janine’s back. He watched her as she lay there, wondering if it would be ok if he reached out and touched her. 

“Good night, Egon.”

“Good night, Janine.”

After a moment, he swallowed and decided to ask. “Janine … would it be ok if … if I … put an arm around you?”

Janine turned over to face him. She was smiling. “I didn’t want to seem too forward, but please, scoot over here.” 

They met each other in the middle of the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. 

“It feels so good, so right to hold her like this,” Egon thought. He then realized he had other issues. “Oh boy, I hope she can’t tell I have an erection in the dark,” he thought. 

The next morning came. Janine’s eyes opened slowly, happy to see that Egon was still there. She watched him as he slept. “He’s so damn gorgeous!” She thought as he lay there asleep. Janine carefully slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she returned, Egon was awake and getting some clothes out of his suitcase. 

“Good morning!” He greeted her with a smile.

“Hey, hope I didn’t wake you?” Janine asked. 

“No, I just woke; thought I’d change and get breakfast?”

“Sounds good!”

She waited on the balcony while Egon showered and changed clothes. Her imagination was running wild; she could hear the water running as he showered. She closed her eyes and fantasized about being in the shower with him, rubbing soap over his shoulders, his chest, his back, and lower parts of his body. Then he would return the favor, soaping up her shoulders, then rubbing his hands down over her breasts. Janine imagined his hands gently caressing them before moving further down, those long fingers gliding through her pubic hair and finding the one area that she was dying for him to touch.

“Janine?”

She gasped and jumped out of her skin as Egon’s voice tore her from her fantasy. “Shit! Oh, sorry. Guess I was just …. my mind was somewhere else,” she said, blushing profusely.

Egon just smiled, blissfully unaware of where her mind had been. “Well, That is why you’re here. Are you ready to eat?”

“Starving,” she replied, but it wasn’t food she wanted. 

“So am I; shall we?” He asked, offering his hand to pull her up from her chair. 

She took his hand and they went downstairs to the lobby area of the hotel. They were serving a nice continental breakfast. After breakfast, they took another stroll on the beach. Janine found a few nice seashells to take home. 

“I hope I haven’t intruded on your vacation?” Egon asked.

“Not at all,” Janine happily replied. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I had made the right decision to come here alone. I mean, the beach is usually a place you go with friends or family to have fun. But that’s why I chose to come here; it’s quiet. The night life and action is further south of here. For once, I don’t wanna spend my vacation partying and getting drunk.”

“Well, I think you’ve made a very wise decision. You can’t properly relax if you’re out all night drinking.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand as they walked along the beach. 

They spent the day swimming in the pool and wading a bit in the ocean. Later, they ate lunch at a quaint little restaurant a block away. 

Egon noticed that Janine seemed to be slightly bothered by something as he sat across the table at dinner. He thought it best to wait until afterwards to ask her about it. But he didn’t get his courage up until they had gotten back to the hotel. 

“You’ve been quiet this evening; anything you want to talk about?” He asked in the elevator. 

Janine sighed. “Why did you really come down here, Egon? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love that you’re here, but why did you really come down here?”

The elevator doors opened, and they walked down the hall to the room. Janine opened the door and they stepped inside. 

“You said you came down here to tell me that you’re the guy who will love me the way I deserve. Why now? Why wait til I left New York?”

“I was afraid if I didn’t follow you here, you wouldn’t give me the chance to say it when you returned to the firehouse.”

“Say what?”

Egon looked into Janine’s eyes, seeing a mixture of fear and love. He cupped his hands around her face. “I love you, Janine. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And not just physical beauty; you have a beautiful spirit - so full of life and passion. You make me feel like I’m not a freak for loving science the way I do. But you have also taught me that it’s ok for me to let down my defenses, and it’s ok to love something else - someone else - other than science.” 

He then leaned in and kissed her deeply, moving his hands down to her shoulders. Janine returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Before she knew it, he was laying her down on the bed, his hands slowly beginning to explore her arms and tentatively moving to the bottom of her shirt. He began kissing her neck as his hands reached underneath until they settled over her breasts.

“Egon, please,” she whispered, pleading. Her fingernails raked across his shoulders and down his back. She then pulled his T-shirt up from the back, rubbing little circles over his lower back. 

“Janine … I … I don’t want to … stop,” he whispered in between pants.

“Then don’t,” Janine replied softly. 

Egon raised up and removed his T-shirt. Janine removed her shirt, as well. She unhooked her bra, but Egon stopped her from taking it off completely. He smiled as he leaned down and brushed soft kisses along her shoulders. As he kissed her skin, he gently pushed the straps down. 

He took the bra off and took a moment to gaze at her breasts. Janine reached up to pull him down to her. Egon kissed her again on the lips before trailing kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts. 

Janine closed her eyes, moaning in ecstasy as Egon took her nipple in his mouth, sucking just enough to elicit more moans from her. 

He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes. 

“Egon, please,” she pleaded.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked seductively. 

“Make love to me ...please … take me,” Janine pleaded, almost crying.

He quickly obliged. He stood, removing his pants and boxers in one smooth movement. Janine lifted her hips off the bed and removed her shorts and panties. 

Egon hovered over her body. He took one hand and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her body. 

Looking into her eyes, Egon said, “you are so lovely.” He then slowly pushed into her. 

Janine closed her eyes, arching her back as she moaned. “Oh Egon! Oh yes! Oh, you feel so good!”

“So do you,” he softly replied, slowly pushing his member in the rest of the way. He kissed Janine’s temple. “I won’t last long, I'm afraid.”

“Then go harder, faster,” she urged him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As requested, Egon began a faster rhythm, thrusting harder with each stroke. Within a few moments, they were both ready to climax. Janine’s pants had become more erratic, her vaginal muscles squeezing down on Egon’s cock. Her hands were now grasping his forearms as her head pushed back into the pillow. 

“Oh, oh, don’t stop!” She pleaded, her hips thrusting against his. 

“Oh Janine! Oh, oh my!” Egon whimpered. 

Suddenly, Egon made one last thrust before he climaxed hard. Janine followed. Afterwards, she released her legs from around his waist as he slowly pulled out. 

Too exhausted to speak, he simply lay down beside Janine on the bed, pulling her up to him. She rested her head against his chest, lightly stroking it to calm him down. 

“I love you, Janine,” he whispered.

“I love you, too Egon,” she replied softly. 

They soon drifted off to sleep. 

******************  
The following Monday, both Egon and Janine arrived at the firehouse. He had called the guys when he had arrived at Janine’s hotel at the beach. Peter had told Egon then to not worry about coming back right away. If things went as he figured they would, they wouldn’t expect either one of them until Monday.

Peter, Winston and Ray were all grinning as the couple entered, arriving at Janine’s desk.

“What is this; the welcoming committee?” Janine asked. 

“Just happy to see you both back,” Ray replied.

“Yep, glad you two got some much needed relaxation,” Winston added.

“Although I’m willing to bet you didn’t get much sleep?” Peter teased.

Janine just gave him a smug grin while Egon squeezed her hand lightly. 

“We had a very relaxing vacation, thank you,” Egon said calmly. He then looked at Janine. “I’ll see you at lunch.” He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, you will,” she replied. 

“Gentlemen,” he said as he headed up to the lab. 

Peter followed close on Egon’s heels, dying to get every detail of their trip. Winston and Ray simply smiled at Janine as they headed back upstairs. 

Peter ran into the lab right behind Egon. “So?! Tell me! How was she? Did you see the beach at all?”

Egon sat down at his work table, preparing to get started on his project. As he looked into his microscope to examine a specimen he had placed on a slide, he simply replied: “I have always considered myself to be a gentlemen, and gentlemen do not divulge the details of their personal lives.”

“Oh come on, Spengs! Gimme something here!”

Egon continued to examine the specimen. “However, I will tell you one thing.” 

Peter stood, waiting impatiently for the reply. 

As Egon continued looking at the specimen, he added: “it is quite fortunate that I decided to follow her to the beach. I learned a lot about how she feels.”

Peter sighed. “That’s it?! That’s all you’re gonna tell me?! You spent the entire week at the beach with her!”

Egon stood, finally looking at Peter directly. “I am not going to discuss my private interactions with you. At least, not in detail.” He grinned smugly.

Peter’s lip turned upward on one end, a hint of a smile forming. “Ahh, So …. you ….?”

Without a word, Egon pulled his shirt collar to the side, revealing a hickey on his neck. 

Peter clapped his hands together! “Alright! My boy is finally a MAN!” He slapped Egon’s shoulder. 

Egon’s grin widened. “Besides, we returned from the beach Saturday afternoon. The fact that I am just returning to the firehouse on Monday should’ve spoken for itself.”

A twinkle formed in Peter’s eyes. “Yeah, hadn’t thought about that!”

As they both left the lab, on their way to the kitchen, Peter asked: “one last question: you two have … you know?”

They stopped in the hall, facing each other. Egon grinned slyly. “Peter, I have been in the company of a very attractive woman, of whom I have openly admitted I am in love with, for the past week. Do you honestly think we haven’t?”

“I know you, and it’s my guess that Janine had to practically beg for it, unless she seduced you?”

Egon grinned again. “You greatly underestimate me.”

“So, you seduced her?”

Egon smiled and started towards the kitchen. But Peter quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. “Well, Janine is wearing a blouse that is made so that a hickey would be easily visible. And I didn’t see any. So, maybe she called the shots?”

Egon stopped again, smiling. “Unless her hickey is somewhere not readily visible.” He winked and pulled away from Peter’s grip.

Peter just stood there, a smug grin of his own forming. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he thought to himself. “They finally got together!” He practically skipped the rest of the way to the kitchen.


End file.
